


Summer (we are one)

by Meraxes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Skinchanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraxes/pseuds/Meraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He runs with me, he hunts with me, he sees through my eyes.<br/>We are never alone. We never were alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer (we are one)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble, not beta'd.  
> Meraxes loves reviews :)

He runs with me, he hunts with me, he sees through my eyes.  
We are never alone. We never were alone.

He is mine and I am his. I started to feel his presence stronger after he fell. Even before we were connected in some sort of way, I always sensed how he felt and if anything were to happen.  
After we travelled north, he was encouraged to change into my body and gain control over it.  
He forgets the things he should do while he is with me. He cannot walk, with me he can run and see things he would never have seen otherwise. The other one tells him to be careful, tells him not to get lost in the sweet taste of freedom, the feel of our pray’s bones break in our mouth, the wind tearing at our fur...  
Two bodies and two souls but nevertheless, we belong together. We are one. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.

I want to show him the world through my eyes, our eyes.  
Through a wolf’s eyes.


End file.
